Opération : Nouvelle Lune
by Kikyo Tora
Summary: Dans le monde des ninjas, un groupe de mercenaires attire l'attention de Tsunade. Quels sont leurs intentions? Leur but? Sont-ils leur ennemis? Tant de questions s'agitent dans la tête blonde de l'Hokage. Nous, membres de ce groupe, nous pouvons vous dire que Konoha ne sera pas au bout de ses peines! Car aujourd'hui nous lançons... L'Opération : NOUVELLE LUNE
1. Espoire et Rencontre

_**Opération: Nouvelle Lune**_

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Genre : Yaoi ; UR**

 **Auteur : Tora**

 **Disclaimer : A mon plus grand désespoir, Naruto et ses paires ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. De même pour certains personnages qui apparaîtront ici : Shinji Uchiha (à Shinji-Inu) Yzan et Lili Uchiha (à Yzanmyo et Lilicat) Tsuki Uchiha (à Tsuki Sumi) Mekashi Uzumaki (à ****Mekashi Kitsunaki) Tamura Uzumaki (à Takuu Chan) May Uchiha-Uzumaki (à** **May-neechan) MAIS Kikyô Uchiha, si ! PAS TOUCHE !**

 **Résumé :** ** **Dans le monde des Shinobis, un groupe de mercenaires attire l'attention de Tsunade, la Cinquième. Quels sont leurs intentions? Leur but? Sont-ils leur ennemis? Tant de questions se posent dans la tête blonde de l'Hokage. Nous, membres de ce groupe recherché, nous pouvons vous dire que les ninjas de Konoha ne seront pas au bout de leur peine, surtout deux d'entre eux, car aujourd'hui, nous lançons... l'Opération: NOUVELLE LUNE!****

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Espoir et Rencontre.**

Un jeune homme blond marchait d'un pas las dans les rues du célèbre village de Konoha. Ce dernier allait, comme chaque matin, à la tour de l'Hokage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore un peu plus, avant d'entrer dans le bureau de leur chef actuelle, Tsunade Senju. Naruto, car tel était son nom, salua ses camarades d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main. Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille de son âge, lui répondit par un petit sourire, replaçant une des mèches de cheveux roses derrière son oreille. Tandis que Saï , un garçon à la peau aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, lui répond du même signe de la main avec son éternel sourire faux sur le visage. Le blond tourna son regard océan vers le centre de la pièce, un bureau où travaillait une femme de la trentaine, aux formes plantureuse, et aux cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes basses. Naruto remarqua l'absence habituelle de Kakashi, leur senseï et chef de l'équipe 7. Le blondinet poussa un soupire résigné en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait dans la pièce. Une fois disparue, elle laissa place à une homme de la trentaine aux cheveux argentés et aux trois quart du visage masqué. Le nouvel arrivant les salua avec une excuse aussi bidon que celles qu'il leur servaient habituellement, avant de se faire couper par Tsunade.

« Kakashi-senseï, vous reporterez l'explication de votre retard aux membres de votre équipe plus tard, dit-elle d'une voix dure,en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Je vous ai fais venir pourune mission.

\- En quoi consiste-t-elle, Hokage-sama demanda poliment Kakashi-senseï.

\- Depuis quelques temps, au pays du Feu, un groupe de personnes se fait connaître dans plusieurs villages. Et d'après la rumeur qui circule sur ce groupe, le décrit comme des combattants hors-paire, portant un symbole qui n'est pas inconnu au Village de Konoha. Et c'est ce symbole qui va vous interressez équipe de Kakashi, car il s'agit d'un éventail rouge et blanc. Vous savez aussi bien que moi à qui appartient ce symbole n'est-ce pas?

\- Le symbole des Uchiha, fit Naruto, les yeux grands ouverts, n'y croyant presque pas.

\- Exactement, Naruto. Votre mission est donc, de vous informez et de vous rapprochez le plus possible de ce groupe itinérant afin de trouver un quelconque lien avec le Nunkenin de rang S, Sasuke Uchiha. Vous partirez le plus vite possible. D'après la rumeur, le groupe aurait été vu pour la dernière fois, aux alentours d'un village situé près de notre frontière et celle du pays de l'Herbe. Vous devez faire vite, nos informations soulignent leur rapidité de déplacement et nous ne savons pas vers où ils se dirigent.

\- Bien Hokage-sama, déclara Kakashi avant de se tourner vers les membres de sa team. Nous partons dans un quart d'heure. Rendez-vous à la porte nord. Dispersion.»

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la team 7 fut prête à partir. L' argenté donna le signal départ juste après l'arrivée de Naruto. Ils s'élancèrent d'un bond dans les arbres, et filèrent vers le village à la frontière du pays de l'Herbe. Sur la route, Kakashi déclara de sa voix posé:

« Notre destination est à deux jours de Konoha. Notre cible aura certainement bougé d'ici-là, nous pourrons donc aussi bien tomber sur elle en chemins, que la rater.

\- Que devrions-nous faire si nous la loupons, Kakashi-senseï, demanda Sakura sérieusement en se mettant au même niveau que le Ninja Copieur.

\- Nous devront alors chercher des informations dans le village et ses alentours. Peut être les habitants nous indiqueront la direction qu'ils auraient prise.

\- Et dans le cas contraire, questionna l'Uzumaki, serrant les poings d'appréhension.

\- Hum... Nous aviserons au moment venu. Tout dépendra de leur actions face à nous, Naruto.

\- Je vois.

\- Assez cogiter, nous allons accélérer pour essayer de faire le plus de chemin possible avant la nuit.

\- Haï, firent en cœur les trois adolescents en accélérant le rythme. »

•°•°•°•°•

Aux frontières du pays du Feu et de l'Herbe, 4 charrettes, couvertes de toile blanche où une peinture d'un célèbre éventail blanc et rouge était tracée avec précision, allaient à pas modéré vers une destination encore inconnu des voyageurs. En tête de ce curieux cortège, une charrette abritant une jeune femme, aux allures sévère, la peau pâle, les yeux d'un noir abyssal, et aux long cheveux brun sombre. Cette dernière scrutait avec méfiance le décor qui entourait la route qu'elle empruntait. Soudain trois ombres atterrirent ensemble sur le toit de la première charrette. L'une d'elles se releva avant de faire signe de dispersion aux deux autres. Elle marcha avec légèreté sur l'ossature du toit fragile avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc du conducteur du véhicule. La brune ne détourna pas son regard obsidien de la route, tandis que l'ombre retirait d'un geste lasse le capuchon de sa longue cape noir, rendant enfin visible son visage. L'ombre avait des cheveux noirs aux reflet bleu, la peau aussi blanche et des yeux aussi noirs que ceux sa voisine. Cette dernière prit la parole, d'une voix calme et posée :

« Alors? Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu Kikyô ?

\- Il semblerait que notre groupe est enfin attiré l'attention de ninjas de Konoha. Nous avons vu un groupe de ces derniers dans le village dernier. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, Shinji-sama... Peut-être que nous ferions mieux d'être discret pour un temps?

\- Hum... Je vois. Nous allons éviter les routes populaires et prendre celles que nous avions l'habitude après le Drame des Masques. Toutefois, vous avez trouvé un endroit où passé la nuit?

\- Haï. Dans un clairière à trois heures de route, on arrivera à l'atteindre sans utilisation de jutsu Mokuton.

\- Parfait alors... »

•°•°•°•°•

Enfin arrivé à leur destination, l'équipe 7 observa rapidement le village frontalier entre le pays du Feu et celui de l'Herbe. Kakashi donna rapidement l'ordre de chercher des informations sur leur cible et de se retrouver dans l'auberge, située à l'entrée du village, où ils avaient pris leur quartier.

Au soir, les trois jeunes membres de l'équipe avaient fouillé et questionné chaque habitant du village. Rentrant à leur point de rendez-vous, ils prirent place au tour d'une table de l'auberge, située dans un coin au fond de la salle commune de la bâtisse. L'argenté les attendait, un verre de thé noir à la main, voyant arrivé le blond la rose et l'étrange brun, il leur fit signe de le rejoindre, d'un simple mouvement de la fois installés, Naruto prit la parole, un peu nerveux:

« Vous avez des infos de votre côté ?

\- Dans le nord du village, une vieille marchande m'a dit qu'elle avait vu une personne portant le symbole des Uchihas, fit Saï avec un de ses sourires faux. Par contre, elle n'a pas su me faire sa description, ce jour là, elle avait perdu ses lunette étant myope, elle n'a vu que nettement le symbole sur le pan d'un kimono rouge sang bordé de noir et que cette personne avait acheté suffisamment de rations alimentaires pour un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes.

\- De mon côté, un marchant d'arme m'a confirmé qu'une personne habillée d'une cape noir était venu lui acheter des armes de base de ninja. Il n'a aperçut le symbole qu'au moment de payer. La personne portée un short violet foncé avec l'éventail cousu dessus avec un t-shirt sans manche noir moulant, fit Sakura sérieusement et en fronçant ses sourcils de plus en plus au court de son rapport. Toutefois. L'homme m'a assuré n'avoir pas pu voir la tête de SA cliente, ni sa voix, mais qu'il avait deviné le genre par les formes généreuse de cette dernière. Et il a rajouté qu'il avait été étonné du nombre de shurikens, et de kunais qu'elle lui avait acheté.

\- Au sud et l'est du village, je n'ai trouvé que deux habitants et une apotiquaire qui ont vu trois personnes entraient dans le village, portant elles aussi les capes que tu nous a décrit Sakura-chan, reprit Naruto. L'une d'elles avait donné les directives aux deux autres avant qu'elles ne se séparent dans trois directions différentes. Une autre avait prit la direction de la marchande de plantes médicinales. Cette dernière m'a confirmé la venu de cette personne et m'a précisé qu'elle lui avait presque vidé son échoppe à son passage. Il ne lui restait moins de la moitié de chaque sorte de ses plantes. Elle m'a aussi dit que la personne qui l'avait dévalisé, était charmante et qu'elle portait l'éventail blanc et rouge sur les deux côtés de ses deux bottes en cuire noirs. Tout comme vous, mes indicateurs n'ont pas pu me les décrire mais sont certains qu'il s'agissait de femmes à l'entente de leur voix. Qu'en pensez-vous, Kakashi-senseï ?

\- Toutes vos indications s'accordent en un même point. Trois personnes, appartenant à notre groupe de cible, se sont baladées en ville pour acheter armes, provision et éléments de médecines. Il semblerait que notre cible ne soit passé dans ce village que pour refaire un stock d'éléments nécessaires pour vivre sur les routes. Ils sont donc habitués à être sur les chemins de notre Pays et connaissent certainement chacun d'eux, puisque qu'ils auraient très bien pu s'arrêter à un petit village en amont de celui-ci. Mais celui-là ne possédait pas de marchant d'arme ni d'apothicaire. Nous sommes donc en face de personnes intelligentes et qui prennent certainement beaucoup de précautions pour ne se faire remarquer au minimum.

\- Ils chercheraient donc à se faire discrets, se fit la réflexion, à lui-même, Saï. Mais pourquoi?

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont depuis longtemps traquées. Ils ne laissent peu d'informations sur eux et ne montrent JAMAIS leur visage. De plus d'après une vieille femme, habitant dans les alentours du village, m'a assuré avoir vu notre cible se dirigeait vers une route peu fréquentée passant dans les bois après le retour de nos trois mystérieuses personnes. Le groupe aurait demandé à cette vieille femme l'autorisation de s'installer pour la nuit et la moitié du jour suivant sur ses terres en échange d'un coup de main. Elle m'a d'ailleurs préciser qu'elle avait eu l'impression que les trois jeunes personnes qui l'ont aidé dans ses corvées ressemblaient forts à des genins mais... Sans le bandeau des ninjas de Konoha, fit Kakashi en exposant les faits. Nous devons donc nous attendre que ce groupe était à la fois pacifique que dangereux si il se sent menacé au vu de la présence d'armes en sont sains.

\- Cette cible n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère, remarqua Sakura en frottant nerveusement son menton de sa main.

\- Quand partirons nous à leur poursuite, demanda le blond le regard déterminé.

\- Demain, à l'aurore. Nous devrions les rattraper rapidement. La route, qu'ils ont prise, n'est pas très praticable pour les véhicules de leur gabarit. Ça devrait les ralentir beaucoup, normalement. »

•°•°•°•°•

Dans les bois, le lendemain, quatre éclaires filaient à pleine vitesse, sautant de branches en branches ne s'arrêtant jamais. Au loin une petite clairière se profilait. Les quatre ninjas de Konoha, la rejoignirent en quelques minutes. Faisant ainsi face à une petite maisonnette, où une vieille femme fumait la pipe. Rapidement nos shinobis remarquèrent l'absence de marques du passage de leur cible. Ne comprenant pas, Kakashi se dirigea vers la vieille et lui demanda si elle avait vu des personnes dans des roulottes avec un éventail rouge et blanc peint dessus.

« En effet. Je les ai vu. Elle sont passés hier. D'ailleurs, elles ont soigné le problème cardiaque de mon mari et le mien. Elles sont toute à faits charmantes et serviables. Elles nous ont rapidement fait des pilules comme traitement. Je ne sais pas comment cette petite blonde et cette jeune femme nous ont soigné avec leur aura vert sur leur mains, mais elles sont incroyables.

\- Une sorte d'aura verte, s'exclama Sakura surprise, avant d'activer son chakra médicinal. De cette sorte là?

\- Oh! Oui tout à fait! Comme ce que vous faite la Mam'zelle!

\- Je vois et vous pouvez nous dire où elles sont parties, demanda l'ainé du groupe.

\- Non malheureusement mais attendez que j'appelle mon mari. Lui, le sait certainement. Il les a raccompagner une partie de leur route. C'est un vieux bucheron, il connait la eux que personne ces bois. Et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui à indiqué à nos deux sauteuses un endroit où se reposait avec leur groupe. HAYASHI!

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu râles Obaa-chan, cria en retour un vieil homme, en sortant de la maisonnette.

\- Viens s'il te plaît ! Il y a de jeunes qui cherchent à rejoindre nos petites magiciennes!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez, gronda le vieux.

\- Rien de mal monsieur, rassurez-vous, répondit avec tac Kakashi.

\- Nous voulons juste leur parler, renchérit Naruto.

\- Hum... Elles sont parties par là bas. Vous trouver à 8heures de marches une autre clairière. Elles devraient y être encore, elles m'ont dit qu'elles y resteraient deux jours, afin de se reposer et de se détendre un peu avant de reprendre la route.

\- Je vois! Merci madame et monsieur. Nous vous laissons en paix, maintenant. Sakura, Saï, Naruto, en route, ordonna Kakashi en disparaissant avec les deux premiers nommés.

\- Hey, gamin, interpela le vieux à Naruto, le coupant dans son élan .

\- Tu pourrais nous rendre un service, s'il te plais?

\- Bien sûr, répondit notre blond préféré, tout sourire.

\- La fille, qui était l'ainé des trois filles qui nous soignaient, semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres. Alors j'aurais aimé lui donner ça en main propre mais vois-tu Hayashi et moi on est plus très jeunes... Et huit heures de marchés c'est plus de notre capacité, fit la grand mère en donnant au blond un capteur de rêve.

\- Je lui donnerai Obaa-chan, ne vous en faîte pas.

\- Gamin, repris Hayashi. Vous ne leur ferais pas de mal, n'est-ce pas? Elles sont gentilles.

\- C'est promis Hayashi-san, répondit le blondinet avant de disparaître à la suite de ses camarades. »

•°•°•°•°•

Après les avoir rapidement rattraper, Naruto et son équipe s'approcha rapidement de l'emplacement de leur cible quand soudainement l'argenté les stoppa d'un geste.

« Que se passe-t-il, Kakashi-senseï, demanda Sakura, inquiète.

\- On est encerclé, répondit Saï, se mettant avec eux en position de défense. »

À peine que Saï eût-il fini sa phrase qu'une brume très humide les encercla rapidement. Et sans prendre gare, leurs jambes se firent prendre dans une glace épaisse et solide en quelques instants. Le remarquant Sakura arma son poing de chakra et tenta de briser ce piège. Car oui, tenta, la jeune fille, tout comme ses coéquipiers et chef, se fit ligoter par un jutsu de Mokuton.

Essayant en vint de se libérer, trois de nos shinobis se firent assommé un par un, croisant un

regard rougeoyant connu de tous les ninjas de Konoha, le Sharingan. Kakashi, le dernier à être hypnotisé par le dojutsu héréditaire, car possédant lui aussi une des pupilles des Uchihas, pût avoir la chance de voir deux ombres se dessinaient d'une précision grandissante au fur et à mesure que la brume se dissipait. Devant lui se dressait un Katana d'un mètre vingt, où plusieurs sceaux de scellement étaient apposés et d'un grelot d'argent y était accroché, teintant d'un air morbide et sinistre au gré du vent, et sur lequel une ombre encapuchonnée était accroupie. Tandis que juste à côté une deuxième ombre se tenait, droite fière, et dont seul le regard aux Sharingans n'était visible de tout son visage.

C'est alors qu'un vent violent rabatit le capuchon de celle perchée dévoilant un vieux visage connu pour le fils de Croc Blanc, ce dernier ne pût retenir une dernière exclamation de surprise à sa vue, plongeant dans une profonde inconscience par l'ombre toujours voilée:

« Kikyô Uchiha... C'est bien toi ?! »

 _ **A Suivre**_

Et voici mon tout premier chapitre posté sur ! J'en suis fière ! Je remercie Shinji-inu (alias Shinji-sama), Tsuki Sumi Fanfictions, Takuu Chan ( alias Taku-senseï), Mekashi Kitsunaki, May-neechan, Yzanmyo et Lilicat pour leur coopération dans ce gros projet et délire ! ( Notamment à Shinji-sama et Taku-senseï pour leurs avis et encouragements au files de mes petits avancements!) Promis je ne m'arrêterai pas en chemin ! Surtout que j'ai déjà des idées pour les prochains chapitres et une autre fiction avec vous dans un autre contexte !

* * *

 **Coin de l'Auteur et des personnages**

 **Shinji** : Ooooooh! Tu l'as enfin posté!

 **Tora** : Yep! Tu as vu Shinji-sama!

 **?** : Oooooh... J'apparais pas...

 **? et ?** : Nous non plus!

 **?** : Que devrais-je dire, moi, alors!

 **?** : Tora! Tu avais promis!

 **Tora** : Mais... mais! Vous apparaissez toutes plus tard! Je vais pas dévoiler tous le groupe d'un coup ça tuerait l'intrigue!

 **?** : J'espère que tu te rattraperas bien!

 **Tora** : Ha-haï Sempaï!

 **Sasuke** : …

 **Tora** : Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

 **Naruto** : ...

 **Tora** : …. Oh... Les garçons ?

 **Naruto et Sasuke** : …

 **Tora** (panique complètement) : WOW ! LES NINJAS ! Arrêtez ! Ça me stress quand vous dites rien !

 **Naruto** : TU NOUS AS OUBLIER ! VILAINE ! MECHANTE ! JE TE HAIS ! Tu les as préférés à nous!*s'en fuit*

 **Sasuke** :... Avoue que tu nous a mis de côté, le chat...

 **Tora** : QUOI ! Mais pas du tout!

 **Sasuke** *la regarde en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur* : … Vraiment ?

 **Tora** : TOUT A FAIT ! Je vous pas mis de côté, primo parce que je fais, en ce moment, mes couvertures des fictions, deuzio je bosses sur d'autres fictions comme "Coeur de Pirate" (à apparaître très prochainement), genre celui-là « Opération : Nouvelle Lune » et d'un one-shot aussi ! Alors! Ose encore me dire que je vous mets de côté depuis l'ouverture de mon compte de !

 **Sasuke** : Mouai...

 **Tora** : RAAaaaah ! Vous êtes chiants ! Je retourne bosser la suite, na ! *part bouder en vrai*

 **Sasuke** : ET ÉCRIT VRAIMENT ! SINON JE TE CHIDORISE !

 **Tora** : OUAI OUAI ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE! *hurle-t-elle de son bureau*

 **Naruto** : Pour encourager Tora, reviews! S'il vous plaît, veux plus qu'elle nous laisse de côté! *Yeux-de-petit-renard-abandonné-tout-mignon no jutsu!*

 **?,?,?,?,?, et ?** : Oui! Reviewer! On veut apparaître nous!


	2. Le Clan Uchiha

_**Opération: Nouvelle Lune**_

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Genre : Yaoi ; UR**

 **Auteur : Tora**

 **Disclaimer : A mon plus grand désespoir, Naruto et ses paires ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. De même pour certains personnages qui apparaîtront ici : Shinji Uchiha (à Shinji-Inu) Yzan et Lili Uchiha (à Yzanmyo et Lilicat) Tsuki Uchiha (à Tsuki Sumi) Mekashi Uzumaki (à** **Mekashi Kitsunaki) Tamura Uzumaki (à Taaku Chan) May Uchiha-Uzumaki (à** **May-neechan) MAIS Kikyô Uchiha, si ! PAS TOUCHE !**

 **Résumé :** ** **Dans le monde des Shinobis, un groupe de mercenaires attire l'attention de Tsunade, la Cinquième. Quels sont leurs intentions? Leur but? Sont-ils leur ennemis? Tant de questions se posent dans la tête blonde de l'Hokage. Nous, membres de ce groupe recherché, nous pouvons vous dire que les ninjas de Konoha ne seront pas au bout de leur peine, surtout deux d'entre eux, car aujourd'hui, nous lançons l'Opération: NOUVELLE LUNE!****

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Le Clan Uchiha**

Remontons quelques heures plutôt avant cette rencontre, voulez-vous, et rendons-nous là où la cible, de l'équipe 7, s'est donc posé.

La clairière donnait sur l'agencement des quatre roulottes en forme dans grand cercle, délimitant ainsi le campement des recherchés. Recherchés au nombre bien rond et paire qu'est le huit. Parmi les huit, nous retrouvons Shinji, portant un top moulant noir et un short violet foncé, où sur le bas à gauche du vêtement avait été cousu l'éventail rouge et blanc. Elle faisait son tour quotidien de chaque installation de son campement, vérifiant si tout allez pour le mieux dans l'activité de chacun. La ténébreuse aux reflets bruns de dirigea d'abord vers une adolescente de 18 ans, de longs cheveux blond bouclés, la peau de la couleur d'une pêche blanche, les yeux d'un bleue profond scrutant chaque caisse avec sérieux, notant sur un petit carnet le nombre de chaque plante médicinale. De dos à Shinji, cette dernière contempla le symbole si particulier, qu'affectionnait la blonde, un tourbillon d'un rouge orangé se tranchant du tissus moulant noir du top qu'elle portait. D'un simple tapotement sur l'épaule, la ténébreuse demanda si tout aller pour le mieux pour la jeune fille quelque peu plus petite qu'elle d'au moins de deux têtes et demi comme elle aimait le justifier en râlant.

Après une petite discussion, Shinji la laissa pour passer au petit terrain d'entrainement où deux jeunes femmes se combattaient à tour de jutsus de suiton et de futon. Deux femmes aux antipodes. L'une avait la peau mâte, les cheveux d'un blanc légèrement argenté, attaché en un chignon compliqué, les yeux d'un bleu pâle, et portait un long kimono noir, ceinturé d'un obi blanc joué avec soin d'une cordelette noir, de longues jambières grises, de bottes montantes noirs, arrivant juste sous les genoux, et à ses mains, elle portait une paire de mitaine en cuir. Dans son dos, un tourbillon, semblable à celui de la blonde, éclairé la tenu et deux rouleaux, contenant nombres d'armes scellées, y étaient accroché par la cordelette. Tandis que l'autre avait la peau aussi pâle que la neige, les cheveux longs noirs et aux reflets rougeoyant, détachés et dont deux barrettes d'argent retenait une grande mèche, de sa frange, d'aller obscurcir son champ de vision. La jeune femme portait une tenu du genre rock'n'roll, une veste en cuir noir aux manches déchirées et au col clouté, un simple t-shirt noir, un pantalon noir et de grandes bottes en cuir noir, où sur le haut de ces dernières il y a avait l'éventail rouge et blanc. Dans son dos, sur sa veste était cousu une croix en argent accompagner de strass. Shinji les regarda quelques instants avant d'intervenir entre les deux combattantes et de leur faire remarquer quelques erreurs notables sur leur combat, afin de les aider à progresser.

La jeune femme les laissa rapidement à profit d'une source d'explosion, très légère, qui se trouver être un coin un peu éloigné du camp et des roulottes. La ténébreuse soupira d'ennui en découvrant les plus exubérantes et improbables des membres de son groupe. Elle les aida à se dégager des... "Débris", "restes" ? Bref des morceaux étranges de leur dernière trouvaille.

« Yzan... Lily... Je peux savoir ce que vous avez... Encore... Essayer d'améliorer ou je ne sais quoi?

\- Shinji-neesan, répondit Yzan calmement , le visage couvert de suie et fixant les restes de leur expérience.

\- On essayait de faire un moteur marchant au chakra! On pourrait aller largement plus vite qu'avec nos chevaux, s'écria toute excitée Lili en sautillant sur place.

\- Malheureusement, on a rencontré un...tout petit problème, continua Yzan simplement.

\- Aaaaah... Décidément ! Sans vous et vos étranges expériences, la vie dans le camps serait bien ennuyeuse. Bon aller faire un check-up avec Mekashi, reprit l'adulte en pointant la petite blonde encore devant les plantes médicinales.

\- Haï, Shinji-sama, crièrent les deux filles en courant vers Mekashi.

\- Et oubliez pas de vous changer et laver, leur cria une dernière fois Shinji en les regardant filer. »

La jeune femme reprit son inspection du camp et finit par tomber de nouveaux sur les deux explosives jeunes filles mais en compagnie d'une troisième. Les deux inventrices étaient nettement plus présentables. Yzan, la plus sadique et sérieuse des deux, avait les cheveux d'un tie and dye de particulier, passant d'un châtain foncé à un roux flamboyant, où quelques mèches noirs se tranchaient dans la chevelure, coiffé en une grande crête. La peau blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux noir ébène. Elle portait une veste noir sans manches, sous laquelle il y avait un débardeur rouge foncé, où le symbole du groupe avait été, semble-t-il, peint, un jean's bleu claire déchiré sur les cuisses et des sandales bleus de ninjas. Sa jumelle, Lili, la plus pile électrique et la plus soumise des deux, avait la peau, les yeux et les cheveux exactement comme sa sœur, mais dont seule la coiffure en vague et les vêtements la différenciée de cette dernière. Elle aimait porté une jolie robe violet foncé, en corsé et bordée de noir, sur laquelle une rose noir en tissus était cousue avec l'éventail du groupe, des collants en résilles, des bottines noires et un bracelet en cuire noir sur le poignet gauche. La troisième est une jeune fille d'un an la cadette des jumelles. Elle a les yeux aussi noir et la peau tout aussi pâle que ses deux amies mais ses cheveux arborait la flamboyante couleur rouge. La Rouquine était habillée d'un polo noir sous un kimono bordeaux, bordé de noir, où était brodé, sur le pan droit, un tourbillon rouge-orange, et sur le pan gauche, un éventail rouge et blanc. Le kimono était maintenu par une longue ceinture en tissus blanc et qui accroché aussi un Katana noir. Elle portait aussi un pantalon noir en toile, des sandales noire montant juste en dessous de ses genoux et des gantelets, en cuir, noirs. Les trois filles avaient été placé sous l'enseignement et l'autorité de la plus proche personne de Shinji. L'absence de cette dernière intrigua la jeune ténébreuse, qui interpella les trois élèves de son amie:

« Yzan, Lili et Suki! Où est Kikyô ? Elle ne devait pas s'occuper de votre entrainement après celui de Tsuki et Tamura?

\- Heuuu... On ne l'a pas vu depuis le p'tit dej' Shinji-neesan, répondirent en coeur les jumelles en se regardant interloqué.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître comme ça en plus, sans te prévenir, renchérit Yzan en se frottant le menton.

\- Sauf si elle a vu un chat, ricana Lili.

\- ... Non, répondit simplement Suki, en regardant ses amies. Kikyô-senseï m'a dit qu'elle devait méditer un peu. En plus, depuis quelques jours elle est sur ses gardes, comme si on allait être...

\- Shinji-sama, cria une voix derrière elles. »

La susnommée se retourna rapidement reconnaissant la voix de son amie et bras droit. La voyant courir à toute à l'allure, son gigantesque Katana noir, au grelot d'argent, à la main, elle sut que quelque chose de sérieux se tramer.

« Kikyô, qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Les ninjas de Konoha ne sont plus très loin! Ils vont bientôt rejoindre le campement! Un de mes clones les ont repéré! Il faut protéger le clan, s'écria paniquée la nouvelle arrivante.

\- D'accord, répondit Shinji avant de se retourner vers les plus jeunes et de leur ordonner. Les filles allaient prévenir le reste du Groupe! Préparez-vous au combat! Je vais avec Kikyô pour les ralentir ou les capturer. Le campement doit être prêt à toutes les éventualités possibles! Action les filles!

\- Haï, répondirent les cadettes en se séparent pour prévenir les autres.

\- Kikyô, dans quel direction arrivent-ils?

\- De l'ouest! Ils viennent de chez le vieux couple. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien, murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je l'espère aussi, allez vient ! Montre moi le chemin, nous allons leur tendre une embuscade à deux kilomètres d'ici. Nous verrons si ils sont comme ceux du Drame.

\- D'accord, suit moi, répondit son amie retrouvant son calme et son sérieux avant de courir vers les bois avec Shinji sur les talons. »

•°•°•°•°•

Arrivée sur le lieu de l'attaque surprise qu'elles avaient prévu, Shinji et Kikyô se mirent en position, camouflant à la perfection leur chakra après avoir créer et poster des clones d'elles au tour de leur position. Les deux femmes attendirent un long moment avant de sentir le chakra de leur adversaire. Quand ils furent enfin à une bonne distance d'elles, les deux amies firent apparaître les chakras de leur clone, cherchant à faire stopper et surprendre leur ennemis. L'effet fut celui escompter, rapidement Kikyô mit en marche la suite de leur plan. Elle fit des signes ninjas avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer:

« Technique Hyoton, Zerīmisuto no jutsu (jutsu de la brume gelée) »

Une fois que la brume enveloppa, de son manteau blanc et d'un froid humide, la sabreuse reprit ses signes et murmura à nouveau de sa voix blanche d'émotion :

« Technique Hyoton, Aisutorappu no jutsu ( jutsu du piège de glace) »

Les particules d'eau se trouvant entre la branche et les jambes des cibles fusionnaient ensemble, formant ainsi des bloqué de glace emprisonnant les cibles. Kikyô resta concentrer dans la maîtrise de ses deux techniques complémentaires car si elle en relâchait une bien vite les ninjas d'en face serait de mesure de les retrouver... Notamment l'Argenté... Kami-sama seul savait à quel point eux deux connaissaient les compétences l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut alors au tour de Shinji de se lancer dans la bataille, de base elle n'aurait qu'à les hypnotiser chacun leur tour, un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas prévu que cette fille aux cheveux rose fluo, qui lui faisait mal à la rétine, allait se mettre dans l'idée de libérer ses jambes et celles de ses petits camarades. Au moment où la rose lançait son poing de chakra, la jeune chef réagit sur le champs composant les signes d'un jutsu:

« Technique Mokuto, Mokuzai no heisoku no jutsu (jutsu de l'entrave de bois). »

Des excroissances de bois, provenant de la branche, sortirent de cette dernière et ligotèrent fermement les quatre ennemis. Une fois certaine que rien n'empêchera la dernière étape de leur plan, Shinji se leva, abattant la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, les pupilles noire obsidiennes laissèrent place à celles du célèbre dojutsu, le Sharingan. Elle plongea son regard rouge sang dans celui noir encre du garçon d'aspirine, et murmura faiblement:

« Gōruden Tsuki no saimin no jutsu (jutsu de l'hypnose de la Lune d'or). »

Le jeune adolescent se figea un instant avant de perdre connaissance pour s'offrir un sommeille profond et réparateur. La porteuse de Sharingans se déplaça en silence pour pouvoir plongée un à un les autres membres de l'équipe adverse. Puis quand vient le tour du l'ainé ennemis, Shinji rencontra un petit soucis... L'homme en face d'elle portait dans son orbite gauche, la pupille des Uchiha. Il ne semblait pas non plus clément à se laisser tomber dans les bras de sa technique d'hypnose. Sentant que si Shinji tardait trop à faire sombré leur ennemis dans son genjutsu, ce dernier arriverai certainement à se libérer de ses liens en bois et de glace. Kikyô lança alors son Katana scellé juste à côté de son amie et se téléporta accroupie sur la garde de la garde de l'arme. Elle laissa délibérément sa technique de brume se dissiper, laissant ainsi à leur adversaire apercevoir leurs silhouettes cachées par leur cape. Le silence de l'endroit était brisée par le tintement funeste du grelot d'argent de son katana, qui était jusqu'alors silencieux, et le bruit d'un vent violent entre les arbres. La chef lança un regard interrogateur vers sa coéquipière, qui lui répondit d'un simple regard doux mais calme. Elles se remirent à fixer leur dernière cible juste avant que le brouillard ne s'efface définitivement. D'un geste discret de sa main, cachée sous sa cape, Kikyô fit aller le vent vers elle, et non sur sa camarade, faisant ainsi tomber sa capuche et dévoiler son identité au non moins célèbre Ninja Copieur. La plus petite des deux savait que la révélation de son identité allait suffisamment choquer le Gris, permettant pendant un court l'aspe de temps à sa supérieur de le faire tomber dans son genjutsu. La réaction de l'Argenté ne se fit pas tarder et ce dernier s'exclama dans un énorme choc:

« Kikyô Uchiha... C'est bien toi ?! »

Shinji ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'elle le fit sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son amie, qui sautait de son perchoir personnel, et lui lança avec sévérité :

« Toi... Tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout ce petit manège-là et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler! »

Cette dernière soupira sachant qu'elle n'y couperait pas et fixa longtemps le jounin avant de se décider à les libérer...

•°•°•°•°•

Quand l'équipe 7 reprit connaissance, des hurlements se faisait entendre dehors. Naruto fut le dernier à être réveillé par ces derniers, il sursauta quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient attachés, menottés et enfermés dans un endroit avec, comme seul source de lumière, une petite lampe à l'huile posée dans un coin. Le blondinet se tourna vers Sakura et Saï, s'assurant qu'ils allaient bien avant de suivre le regard stupéfié de ses compagnons de route. C'est alors qu'une femme dans la vingtaine apparut dans leur champs de vision, l'air complètement dépassé et fatiguée. Elle se reprit d'un simple secouement de tête et demanda de sa voix froide:

« Qu'est ce que votre groupe vous nous voulez?!

\- On ne dira rien, répondit Sakura en criant rageusement, tant que l'on ne saura pas où est Kakashi-senseï !

\- Oh? Vous parlez de l'autre gris, fit la jeune femme s'accroupissant devant eux, plongeant son regard nuit dans ceux émeraudes de la rosé. Ne vous en faites pas... Il est entre bonnes mains... Enfin... Je l'espère avec leurs cris, c'est pas facile de savoir... Bref! Répondez à ma question les gamins, j'ai d'autre choses à faire, moi.

\- Ah oui et quoi, fit Saï avec ironie. Il semblerait pourtant qu'on vous ai confié la charge de nous interroger.

\- Tien... Le cachet d'aspirine parle... C'est marrant... Mais je te préférais prisonnier de mon genjutsu, fit moqueusement l'aînée avec un rictus moqueur et replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire bande de gamins, si ça en aurait été un, je doute que vous seriez en si bonne santé surtout entre les mains de Mekashi et de Tamura. N'est-ce pas les filles? »

Deux rires distinctes s'élevèrent dans la pièce, faisant ainsi remarquer leur présence avec eux depuis le début. Naruto vit une blonde aux yeux bleus dans le fond à droite, tandis que dans le coin à gauche c'était une femme aux étranges cheveux blancs, toutes les deux sembler avoir leur âge. Son attention fut vite ramenée par la jeune brune, quand elle attrapa son menton pour qu'il lui fasse de nouveau face. Elle allait reprendre son interrogatoire quand une masse grise vola dans la pièce

accompagnée d'un hurlement de rage venant l'extérieur. Les six personnes reconnurent l'homme au Sharingan, et la furie aux cheveux corbeau qui venait d'entrer à son tour d'un pas rageur criant:

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre INCAPABLE, KAKASHI! UN IMBÉCILE DOUBLÉ D'UN IRRÉCUPÉRABLE EMPOTÉ! Tu... Tu aurais du continuer de le sauver! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les assassins qui nous poursuivent!

\- Mais... Ki-

\- Tais-toi, enfoiré, rappliqua-t-elle en lui mettant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Tais-toi! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi! Je te hais! »

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant derrière elle, un groupe de personnes choquées. Les geôlières se regardèrent avant que la brune ne sorte, accompagnée de la blanche, à la poursuite de la furie.

Tandis que la blonde soupira et alla relevé l'arfenté. Les élèves de Kakashi-senseï le virent grimacer un instant avant de les remarquer. C'est avec un sourire d'excuse et d'une voix nerveuse:

« Ma... Ma... Ma... Je suis désolé les jeunes que vous ayez du assister à çaaaaAAH!

\- Hum... Kikyô-neesan n'y est pas allée de main morte... Elle devait vraiment être en rogne pour vous dire qu'elle vous HAÏSSAIT, fit la blonde en tâtant l'endroit où il venait de se faire frapper.

\- Kakashi-senseï, vous n'avez de casser, s'enquit inquiète Sakura, essayant de se défaire de ses menottes.

\- Il a juste une côte cassé jeune fille, répondit la blonde à la place de l'interpellé, en plaçant ses mains juste au dessus de la blessure et les entourant d'un chakra vert. Je vais vous arranger ça jeune homme. Ça risque de piquer.

\- Ne vous en faite pas j'en aAAAAAIIIII AAAAAÏE!

\- J'avais prévenu, rappliqua-t-elle avec sourire moqueur. Bon bougez pas, je vais chercher des onguements et des bandages. Sage Kakashi-san. »

La jeune fille sortie à son tour laissant les prisonniers entre eux. Un petit silence prit place quelques instants avant que le porteur du Kyubi ne demande inquiet:

« Senseï... Dans quel monde on est tombé?

\- Oh ? Elles ne le vous ont pas dit?

\- Heuuu non, répondit peu sûr de lui, Saï.

\- On est au sain du campement du clan Uchiha...

\- QUOI?! »

 _ **A Suivre**_

Un deuxième chapitre écrit et un deuxième ! C'est rare que j'en écris d'aussi vite et surtout si proche du précédent chapitre !

Je remercie encore Shinji-inu, Tsuki Sumi Fanfictions, Takuu Chan, Mekashi Kitsunaki, May-neechan, Yzanmyo et Lilicat pour leur coopération dans ce gros projet et délire ! Notamment à Shinji-sama et Taku-senseï pour leurs avis et encouragements au files de mes petits avancements!

* * *

 **Le coin de l'Auteur et des Personnages.**

 **Naruto** : … Je suis tombé dans un groupe de folle... C'est ça ? Je vais me réveiller... C'est pas possible !

 **Sasuke** : … Et moi je suis toujours pas là... Mais j'apparais quand à la fin ?! Ces pseudo-Uchiha, elles, elles sont déjà là !

 **Tsuki** : Hey ! Entre nous ! C'est toi l'indigne des Uchiha ! Tu tue tous ceux qui croise ton chemin ! Même ton propre frère! Espèce d'otouto indiiiiigne!

 **Tora** ( _marmonne dans son coin près de Shinji_ ) : … Ils sont vraiment... Vraiment jamais content ? Où que je les croisent sont pas contents ! Finalement ils les méritent leur séances de tortures dans certaines fictions... * _hausse la voix pour que Sasuke l'entende_ * Et puis! Je vais pas te faire apparaître comme ça en mode "trololo", la bouche en coeur et tous le tsoin-tsoin! Tu apparaîtras quand tu apparaîtras! POINT! ET ENQUIQUINE PAS LES FILLES TU VEUX! ELLES, AU MOINS, ELLES RÂLENT PLUS!

 **Shinji :** Ne les écoute pas ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est d'écrire une fiction et bloqué sur des trucs... Ou même bien gérer une intrigue!

 **Lili et Yzan** : C'est vrai ils savent pas !

 **Tora** : Merci les filles... Grâce à vous je vais plus me laisser abattre par ces deux-là, nyaaaa !

 **Kakashi** ( _se baisse à la hauteur de Tora et murmure_ ) : Pourquoi je me fais frapper par la folle, là? * _pointe Kikyô_ *

 **Kikyô** ( _qui l'a entendu_ ) : QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le bon-à-rien ?!

 **Tora** : Tu verras bien... Bon ! Je retourne écrire j'ai pleins pleins pleins d'idée pour le 3 ! * _fonce dans son bureau_ *

 **Mekashi, May, Lili, Yzan et Tamura** ( _observent la dispute entre Sasuke et Tsuki, retenue pour l'un par Naruto et pour l'autre Shinji, et la course-poursuite de Kikyô après Kakashi, qui tient à rester en vie et loin du très très long katana, avant de se tourner vers les lecteurs_ ) : Comme les autres sont occupés... C'est nous qui nous y colle ! Reviewer les gens ! On a besoin de fond pour réparer les dégâts que vont engendrer leurs disputes ! Reviews !


	3. Disputes et Conséquences

_**Opération: Nouvelle Lune**_

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Genre : Yaoi ; UR**

 **Auteur : Tora**

 **Disclaimer : A mon plus grand désespoir, Naruto et ses paires ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. De même pour certains personnages qui apparaîtront ici : Shinji Uchiha (à Shinji-Inu) Yzan et Lili Uchiha (à Yzanmyo et Lilicat) Tsuki Uchiha (à Tsuki Sumi) Mekashi (à Kateryna Chybisova) Tamura (à Taku Chan) May Uchiha Uzumaki (à Mayance Detaille) MAIS Kikyô Uchiha, si ! PAS TOUCHE !**

 **Résumé :** ** **Dans le monde des Shinobis, un groupe de mercenaires attire l'attention de Tsunade, la Cinquième. Quels sont leurs intentions? Leur but? Sont-ils leur ennemis? Tant de questions se posent dans la tête blonde de l'Hokage. Nous, membres de ce groupe recherché, nous pouvons vous dire que les ninjas de Konoha ne seront pas au bout de leur peine, surtout deux d'entre eux, car aujourd'hui, nous lançons l'Opération: NOUVELLE LUNE!****

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Disputes et conséquences.**

"QUOI?!"

La nouvelle de leur senseï leur fit comme... L'effet d'une bombe... Comment ces 4 femmes qu'ils venaient de rencontrer pouvaient être des Uchiha, pensa Sakura. Vraiment pas croyable... Elles ne ressemblent pas beaucoup à la description que l'on lui avait faite, se fit la remarque Saï, mentalement... Seul Naruto se rebondit sur l'information complètement abasourdi :

« Mais! Mais! C'est pas possible! Ils ont tous été exterminé par Itachi !

\- Naruto... Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir sur une information pareille, répondit l'argenté d'un air las.

\- D'ailleurs vous vous connaissez avec la folle furieuse de tout à l'heure, demanda Sakura.

\- En effet... Elle s'appelle Kikyô Uchiha. C'était une amie de l'époque où j'étais à l'Académie ninja. Mais peu après l'examen final, qu'elle avait réussi, elle fut portée disparu... »

Kakashi s'arrêta de parler quand la jeune femme blonde revient dans leur "cellule". Par l'entrebâillement de l'ouverture de la pièce, l'équipe Kakashi pouvait entrapercevoir une agitation certaine à l'extérieur, attirant à tous leur curiosité. Ce fut Saï qui reprit la parole, s'adressant à la revenante :

« Hey! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dehors?

\- ... Rien qui ne te regardes, répondit simplement la blonde en reprenant ses soins sur le chef d'équipe.

\- Vraiment, fit ironique Sakura et quand elle essaya de reprendre, elle se sentit, alors, entrain d'asphyxier lentement et douloureusement. »

Devant eux, Mekashi fixait la rose, le bras tendu vers cette dernière, la main se refermant avec une lenteur sadique, produisant des hoquets à la medic-nin de Konoha, comme si son poing aspirer un peu plus l'air des poumons de sa victime. Son regard dur et froid, semblait de glace et prête à tuer la fille aux couleurs criardes devant elle. Mais elle rouvra sa main, redonnant de l'air à Sakura avant de lui crachait violemment et froidement:

« Je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton, espèce de grand front ambulant. La prochaine fois... Réfléchis bien à comment me parler. J'ai beau avoir ton âge, il n'en reste pas moins que nous n'avons pas garder les cochons ensembles. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kakashi, et reprit avec une voix plus calme :

« Kakashi-san. Je vous conseille de rester au repos pendant quelques temps. Pas de combats, compris? Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de vous casser les deux jambes et les deux bras pour que vous restiez tranquille.

\- Décidément... Les ninjas, de notre village natal, ont le don de nous mettre à cran, n'est-ce pas Mekashi, fit une voix sérieuse, attirant le regard des cinq personnes sur sa propriétaire, la femme qui semblait dirigée le groupe de mercenaire.

\- Sh... Shinji-sama ! Excuse-moi mais cette fille m'a, s'exclama rapidement la blonde en rejoignant son aînée, peu sur d'elle.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, l'interrompit Shinji, en posant sa main sur l'épaule un peu voûter de sa cadet. J'ai assisté à la scène. Kakashi-san... Je souhaite juste savoir ce que nous veut Konoha. Réclame-t-on notre présence au village?

\- Réclamer votre présence? Mais comment pourrait-on le faire puisse que nous découvrons à peine votre existence, s'exprima interloqué, Naruto.

\- Oh... Je vois. Donc... Si vous êtes là... C'est pour récolter des informations sur nous et nos agissements?

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- C'est exacte, répondit Kakashi après un petit moment de réflexion.

\- Hum. Si ce n'est que ça, répondit lassement la grande brune avec un rictus moqueur. Vous serez libre de vous balader dans notre campement durant... Hummm deux semaines. Cela devrait être amplement suffisamment pour que vous ayez ce que vous vouliez...

\- Mais Shinji-sama, s'exclama choquée Mekashi.

\- Nous n'avons rien à cacher à notre Hokage. De plus il semblerait que le Sandaime n'est eu le temps de former la Godaime. Alors au tant qu'elle le tienne de l'équipe qu'elle a envoyé. N'es tu pas d'accord avec moi?

\- Si... Si si!

\- Bien, détache moi ces trois là. Je vais réunir tous le monde.

\- Haï Shinji-sama! »

La chef sourit un instant avant de quitter l'endroit tandis que sa subordonnée se dépêchait d'appliquer ses directives.

•°•°•°•°•

L'agitation était plus que palpable dans le campement des Uchiha. L'arrivée de l'équipe des ninjas réveillait en chacun des membres curiosité, méfiance et la joie de rencontres de nouvelles personnes, mais tous ce tenaient pour dire qu'ils étaient contents que cette équipe était ami plutôt qu'ennemi. De plus il était assez rare que Shinji les fasse se réunir près de sa roulotte, souvent cela impliquait des nouvelles importantes et peu joyeuse.

Tous étaient présents, bien qu'il manquait à l'appel une seule personne mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'on la dérange pour le moment, même si cette dernière savait parfaitement ce qu'elle risquait si elle désobéissait à leur sadique de Chef. En face d'eux se tenaient Naruto, Sakura, Saï, Kakashi et Shinji. Cette dernière patienta que le silence s'impose dans la petite foule, cherchant de son regard noir une tête noire aux reflets bleus à la coiffure particulière. Quand elle l'aperçut au loin, cachée dans l'ombre dans la charette voisine, la ténébreuse commença à parler:

« Que tous se taisent! J'ai une information importante à vous dire ... Comme vous le savez, moi et Kikyô nous avons capturé et ramené un groupe de ninjas. Ces derniers, ici présents, ont été envoyé par l'Hokage pour avoir des informations sur nous. J'ai donc pris la décision que ces ninjas pourraient nous observer et recueillir quelques informations sur notre groupe. »

Un brouhaha se fit en quelques instants dans les rangs des mercenaires, et celle placée plus loin de ces dernières se redressa d'un bond fixant nerveusement la brune, avant de se fendre un chemin dans la foule, tandis que Shinji reprenait avec un petit sourire en coin en la suivant du regard:

« Pour leur faciliter la tâche, ils vont aussi participer à nos travaux quotidiens dans chaque domaine! Kakashi travailleras avec Ki...

\- SHINJI! TU N'Y PENSE QUAND MÊME PAS! AURAIS-TU PERDU LA TÊTE ?! Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas de ces traîtres à la cause de l'Hokage-sama, rugit Kikyô, complètement hors d'elle, atteignant enfin sa chef et amie.

\- Kikyô... Kikyô... Ma chère et douce Kikyô, ronronna Shinji, d'un sourire sadique. Tu n'es pas entrain d'insinuée que j'accorde trop facilement ma confiance aux inconnus? Ou alors... Est-ce parce que... Tu es encore sous les nerfs de la nouvelle que tu as eu de la part de l'un d'eux...?

\- Khhk...!

\- Trahison, hein? La trahison... Tu connais ça, hein, Kikyô? Tu en as vécu des trahisons, ma Kikyô... Celle de Konoha, notamment, lors du Désastre, hum? C'est ça? Tu as peur que cela recommence, ne? Que tu perdes encore une fois une personne que tu chéries ?

\- Je... Je...

\- Alors, ma douce Kikyô ? Tu as peur de ces quatre pauvres et faibles ninjas? Quelle poule mouillée que tu nous fais la! J'ai honte de...

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POULE MOUILLÉE, SHINJI! JE CONNAIS MES CAPACITÉS ET CELLES DE NOS AMIES! NOUS GAGNERONT HAUT LA MAIN FACE À EUX!

\- Kukukuku... Elle est tombée dans le panneau, ricana tout bas la chef, avant de reprendre tout, d'une voix remplie de défis. Prouve le moi, Kikyô Uchiha... Prouve le moi donc, en combattant ton cheeeeer... Collègue senseï... Kakashi Hatake.

\- Avec grand plaisir, rugit l'Uchiha avec un sourire sinistre avant de fendre à nouveau la foule et de disparaître dans une des roulottes.

\- Kukukuku...

\- Shinji-sama! Je veux me battre aussi! Afin de montrer notre puissance à vous les médic-nin, fit Mekashi en se mettant en face de leur chef.

\- Et nous aussi, crièrent ensemble les trois cadettes, le poing levé.

\- On montrera la force de nos enseignements du clan, s'écria Lili.

\- Celle du travail d'équipe, continua la rouquine, les yeux flamboyants de défis.

\- ... Et celle de la persévérance, aussi, finissa Yzan, d'une voix calme

\- Hé bien! Hé bien! Mes paroles vous ont aussi touché, mesdemoiselles, s'interrogea la brune sadique, avant de se reprendre avec un sourire. Qu'il en soit donc ainsi... Mekashi, Yzan, Lili et Suki... Choisissez vos adversaires... Le combat commencera dans... 3 heures... Rendez vous au centre du camp... Allez donc vous préparer, en attendant, kukuku...

\- Hum... Heu... Shinji-san, interpela le chef de l'équipe 7, soucieux face à se retournement de situation.

\- Kukukuku... Pas d'inquiétude, Ninja Copieur... Les combats ne sont pas à mort, malgré le regard assassin d'une de vos adversaire, kufufufufu... Et puis... Je suis bien curieuse de voir quelles sont vos compétences en combat... Puisse que la dernière fois, on vous a pris en traître. Ce n'était pas marrant... »

Sur ces mots , elle tourna les talons vers le reste de son groupe qui s'activait déjà à préparer le terrain pour les combats avenir. Puis la grande brune s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers eux et leur lança avec un sourire sadique:

« Ah! Pendant que j'y pense! Vous devrez vous entraîner avant les combats... Notamment vous... Kakashi-san... Kukukuku... »

Puis elle reprit sa route, ricanant sous cape, laissant ainsi les ninjas de Konoha sur le cul et complètement perdu... Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne lance un:

« Heuuu... On peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer...? »

•°•°•°•°•

À nouveau l'agitation se fit ressentir dans le campement. Les roulottes et tentes avaient été déplacé afin d'élargir le terrain de combat. Les quatre ninjas de Konoha avaient eux aussi mis la main à la pâte pour accélérer les préparations tandis que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel.

L'une d'elles cherchait l'autre dans le campement, et ce fut par la discrète indication de Suki qu'elle trouva la deuxième disparue assise dans la forêt, son katana planta dans le sol, devant elle. La grande brune l'observa doucement, bien qu'elle connaissait parfaitement chacun des traits de son amie.

Elle avait la peau pâle, les yeux noirs, et les cheveux d'un noir corbeau et incroyablement indomptables. Ces derniers étaient attachés d'une coiffure des plus originale, composé d'une queue de cheval haute, qui ramenait en arrière deux fines et très longues tresses, où, aux bouts, le symbole Uchiha était fièrement accroché. Sur le haut de son crâne, de mèches courtes se levaient vers le ciel, semblant ignorer royalement la loi de gravité. Ces dernières bougeaient selon l'humeur de leur propriétaire, imitant dans la forme et les mouvements ceux d'un chat. Son amie portait un kimono rouge foncé aux bordures noirs, s'arrêtant mi-cuisse, et dont le pan gauche portait fièrement le symbole des Uchiha, le tout tenu par un long ruban blanc nouée à sa taille, un short noir moulant, se terminant juste au-dessus des genoux, et une paire de bottes ninjas.

Shinji remarqua alors le tintement irrégulier du grelot, accroché au katana géant de son amie, qui était pourtant si silencieux d'ordinaire. Fronçant ses sourcils, elle regarda, avec inquiétude, le début d'un tremblement, saisissant sa camarade. La chef s'avança, alors, d'un pas pressé et nerveux, vers la noiraude et lui attrapa l'épaule dénudée. Cette dernière sursauta violemment, levant un regard remplit de larme, mais pourtant si vide. La jeune dirigeante souleva le menton de son bras droit avant de déclarer, d'une voix sourde de colère:

« Kikyô! Arrête de le ressasser! Tu te fais du mal ! Regarde-toi! Tu te blesses, te mutile, et te punis toute seule! Regarde! Tu viens de resceller tes yeux! Et sans me demander l'autorisation, en plus de ça! Et tout ça pourquoi?! Hein?! Parce qu'on a tué ton "frère" et que tu n'a rien pu y faire, c'est ça?! C'est totalement ind...

-Non, la coupa Kikyô, la voix tremblante mais inflexible. C'est juste bientôt. J'ai déjà lutter 3 fois aujourd'hui, contre Son pouvoir, reprit-elle en pointant exactement dans la direction de son sabre géant.

\- ... MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENTES MA PAROLE, rugit la brune. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas rapporté dés la première ?! J'aurais...

\- Fait quoi, hein? Tu n'allais pas gérer à la fois le clan, avec les entrainements de nos trois cadettes, l'apprentissage des techniques médic-nin à Mekashi, et les intrus, et maintenant, ton plan de sadique pour satisfaire à la fois ta curiosité envers eux et ton envie de me punir par rapport à ma colère "déplacée" contre Kakashi Hatake?! Hein,grogna la cadette, en se dégageant de la prise de sa supérieure.

\- ... Insinuerais-tu que je suis incapable de mener mob propre clan sans toi, Kikyô, siffla Shinji, mauvaise.

\- Non, répondit-elle, calmement, en attrapant son katana et le rangea d'un geste sur et rapide. Je connais parfaitement tes capacités de leader. Mais tu me connais aussi suffisamment pour savoir que je suis pas du genre à déléguer mes devoirs, non?

\- ... Tu aurais du me le dire tout de même, soupira l'ainé, en se prenant le front d'un geste las.

\- ... Désolée. »

Le silence s'imposa entre deux jeunes femmes, l'une fixant l'autre et l'autre avait le regard porté vers le ciel. Un second soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres avant que la brune ne se saisisse de l'épaule opaline de son amie et qu'elle lui dise avec douceur:

« Aller viens. Je te ramène au camp. Tiens-toi à moi, il faut que tu garde du chakra pour battre ce ninja Copieur.

\- Huhuhuhu! D'accord, répondit la seconde en ayant un rictus amusée, et posant sa main sur celle de sa meilleure amie, encore logée sur son épaule.

•°•°•°•°•

Le silence se faisait pesant au sein du campement. L'équipe de Kakashi faisait face à six membres de clan sérieuses et visiblement pas là pour déconner sur le dernier pari perdu de leur chère Hokage actuelle. La plus grande des six s'avança vers l'argenté, qui se rapprocha aussi d'elle. Face à face, Shinji lui fit un sourire sadique avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa troupe, et déclara d'une portante:

" Comme vous le savez toutes si bien, les ninjas de Konoha vont devoir faire leur preuves dans un combats singuliers face à nos camarades présentes. Pour cela, elles ont du choisir leur adversaire! Et leurs choix sont tombées ! Que les combattantes et combattants se rapprochent!"

Tous, d'un même pas, lui obéirent, s'avançant vers leurs chefs respectifs, se fixant avec un regard flamboyant d'envie de faire mordre la poussière à leur opposant. La grande brune les observa quelques instants avant de reprendre, avec son sourire sadique, accentué par l'échange de regard face à elle:

" Le premier combat sera certainement le plus impressionnant de tous! Et ce sera celui qui opposera... Kakashi Hatake, le ninja Copieur, contre Kikyô Uchiha, notre Tigresse fantôme ! Puis viendra un redoutable duel de Medic-nin avec Sakura Haruno et Mekashi Uzumaki! Et pour finir en beauté, ce seront nos trois cadettes démoniaques, Yzan, Lili, et Suki, qui ont déposé leur dévolu sur le ninja Saï!"

Les spectateurs acclamèrent avec force leur champions alors qu'un certain jinchuriki d'un biju à neuf queues buggé et fixé la blonde qui faisait face à son amie rose bonbon. Ce fut la voix de Shinji qui réclamait le silence avant de reprendre, qui le sortit de sa contemplation:

" Les combats ne cesseront que si l'un des partis adverse n'est plus apte à continuer l'affrontement. Mais si je juge qu'il y a danger durant le combat, je ferais arrêter le combat! Maintenant Kakashi-san et Kikyô-chan, mettez-vous en position de combat, et les autres suivez-moi, fit la dirigeante, en se déplaçant vers ses subordonnées et reprit, prêts? ... Que le duel commence!"

À peine les derniers mots passèrent les lèvres de la chef des mercenaires, que Kakashi s'éloigna de Kikyô d'un bond gigantesque, alors que cette dernière sortit un large tissu de sa pochette de kunaïs et le noua au niveau de ses yeux, les bridant ainsi.

" Hey, Kakashi... Que dirais-tu d'un combat de taijutsu d'abord? En souvenir du bon vieux temps, quand on était à l'Académie, ronronnant l'instructrice Uchiha, avec un sourire dément, peint sur ses lèvres..."

 _ **A Suivre**_

Et voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! Il a pris plus de temps que les autres et j'e suis désolée de la longue attente ! J'espère qu'il répondra à votre attente et qu'il vous plaira ! Kissou les félins !

* * *

 **Le coin de l'Auteur et des Personnages.**

 **Lili, May et Mekashi :** On va se battre~ ! On va se battreeeuuuh~ ! On va les laminait heeeuuu~ !

 **Yzan :** … Soyez pas si optimistes, vous trois. Ils savent bien se battre... Ils ont l'habitude, eux.

 **Naruto** ( _qui bug encore_ ):... J'ai de la famille... J 'ai de la famille...

 **Tamura** ( _qui lui tapote le haut du crâne avec un petit sourire gentil_ ) : N'est-ce pas Naruto-kun... Heureux ?

 **Naruto** ( _se tourne vers elle avec un gros sourire_ ) : HAAAAAÏÏÏÏ !

 **Sasuke** : …

 **Tsuki** ( _se tourne vers sa supérieur_ ): Ho... Oh... Il y en a un qui est pas content...

 **Shinji** ( _qui sourit sadiquement_ ) : Kukukukuku... Fallait si attendre. Il n'est toujours pas apparut, ni citer dans ce chapitre. Si ça continue, l'auteur va finir Chidorisée...

 **Tora** : Il osera paaaaas...

 **Shinji :** Qu'es-ce que tu en sais, Tora ?

 **Tsuki** : C'est vrai comment peux-tu le savoir, ne ?

 **Tora** : Il essaye, je le fais mourir de la plus bête des façons et sans aucun honneur. Et Naruto-kun finira avec Hinata...

 **Shinji et Tsuki** : ESPÈCE DE SADIQUE ! C'EST IMMORALE CA !

 **Tora** ( _qui se barre en hurlant de rire sadiquement_ ) : Nyahahahahahahahah ! Comme ça j'ai la paix avec lui ! C'est la menace suprême!

 **Kakashi** ( _se tenant à une distance trèèèès acceptable_ ) : On est pas sortie de l'auberge avec celle-là...

 **Kikyô** ( _qui hoche la tête_ ) : Hm ! Et encore... On est pas au bout de nos peines avec elle, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

 **Kakashi** ( _se tien le front_ ) : Elle va être looooongue cette fiction... Elle va être trèèèès longue pour les nerfs de tous le monde...

 **Tamura** : En plus ! Elle laisse plein d'interrogation partout dans la fiction ! Comme, pourquoi il y a des Uzumaki et des Uchiha dans le même groupe ? Pourquoi Konoha ne nous connaît pas, alors que nous si?

 **Sasuke** : ET POURQUOI J'APPARAIS TOUJOURS PAS MOI !

 **Saï et Sakura** ( _éloignés du groupe, semblant déprimés_ ) : Pourquoi on est tout le temps mis de côté avec elle ? Et pourquoi tant de haine à notre encontre ? Reviewer pour notre bien être moral et physique! Reviewer par pitié !


	4. Combats et Dérives

_**Opération: Nouvelle Lune**_

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Genre : Yaoi ; UR OC**

 **Auteur : Tora**

 **Disclaimer : A mon plus grand désespoir, Naruto et ses paires ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. De même pour certains personnages qui apparaîtront ici : Shinji Uchiha (à Shinji-Inu) Yzan et Lili Uchiha (à Yzanmyo et à Lilicat) Tsuki Uchiha (à Tsuki Sumi) Mekashi (à Kateryna Chybisova) Tamura (à Taku Chaan) May Uchiha Uzumaki (à Mayance Detaille) MAIS Kikyô Uchiha, si ! PAS TOUCHE !**

 **Résumé :** **Dans le monde des Shinobis, un groupe de mercenaires attire l'attention de Tsunade, la Cinquième. Quelles sont leurs intentions? Leur but? Sont-ils leurs ennemis? Tant de questions se posent dans la tête blonde de l'Hokage. Nous, membres de ce groupe recherché, nous pouvons vous dire que les ninjas de Konoha ne seront pas au bout de leur peine, surtout deux d'entre eux, car aujourd'hui, nous lançons l'Opération: NOUVELLE LUNE!**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Combats et Dérive

« Hey, Kakashi... Que dirais-tu d'un combat de taijutsu d'abord? En souvenir du bon vieux temps, quand on était à l'Académie, ronronna l'instructrice Uchiha, avec un sourire dément, peint sur ses lèvres...

\- Maaa... Maaa... Je ne suis plus si facile à battre qu'à cette époque, répliqua, amusé, l'Argenté.

\- Tant mieux, ricana la ténébreuse en se mettant en position d'attaque puis, juste avant de disparaître, lui lança : le combat n'en sera que plus qu'intéressant et croustillant! »

Elle réapparut, quelques instants après, dans le dos du Ninja Copieur. Ce dernier évita de justesse un coup du lapin et tenta de s'éloigner de son adversaire. L'Uchiha restait toutefois toujours près de son opposant, continuant ses enchaînements de coups précis et rapide. Il en pleuvait de plus en plus, faisant souvent mouche, alors que le shinobi masqué essayait de les parer au mieux, mais son adversaire semblait encore et encore augmenter la précision et la vitesse de ses attaques.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Kakashi lança un violent coup de pied circulaire vers le visage de la jeune femme. Elle l'évita en se penchant en arrière, avant d'enchaîner avec un retournement à 180°, la face vers le sol, à quatre pattes devant le ninja de Konoha, semblant avoir fait tomber sa garde. C'est alors que d'une puissante poussée dans ses jambes, elle les leva et les coinça sous les aisselles de son homologue, pris par surprise. Et dans une seconde poussée violente dans ses bras, cette fois-ci, la jeune femme le fit décoller du sol, l'envoyant faire un vol plané et s'écraser la face la première dans la terre, loin de sa position initiale. Kikyô, dans une fin de roue souple et élégante, se redressa droite et fière, comme si elle n'avait pas mené un duel l'instant précédent, tandis que son vieil ami, lui, se relevait péniblement.

•°•°•°•°•

Dans la foule de spectateurs, des exclamations d'étonnement et des acclamations se firent entendre. Notamment les cris choqués de la part de Naruto et Sakura qui firent éclater de rire la chef mercenaire.

« Mais! Mais rigole pas! Elle a battu Kakashi-senseï en moins de dix minutes, hurla le blondinet, consterné.

\- Hahahahaha! Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là-dedans, gamin! Kikyô est l'une de mes meilleures ninjas! Enfin je devrais plutôt dire LA meilleure, hahahahah! Votre Kakashi n'avait aucune chance de la battre de cette façon!

\- Mais... Mais... Comment elle a réussi alors qu'elle s'est bandée les yeux!?

\- Huhuhuhu ! Rien de plus simple, reprit la chef avec un rictus amusé. Elle est habituée à ne rien voir par ses yeux... Elle est aveugle de naissance!

\- Hein, s'exclamèrent choqués les trois ninjas de Konoha.

\- De plus, reprit Shinji, sérieuse. Ses yeux sont... particuliers...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Shinji-san, demanda Saï, curieux, en la coupant.

\- Tiens! Tu me vouvoies maintenant le blanc-bec? M'enfin! J'y venais gamin. Bien qu'aveugle, Kikyô a développé ses yeux, instinctivement et à son plus jeune, afin de pouvoir se repérer et "voir" les chakras qui l'entourent. En comprenant ceci, elle s'est alors acharnée et a poussé son don sensoriel à un point incroyable. Elle fait plus que les voir, elle les sent par le toucher, et par l'impact que ces chakras ont sur notre environnement... Et de ce fait, notre Kikyô arrive à différencier, nommer et savoir précisément les natures des techniques de son adversaire. D'après elle, ce qu'elle voit c'est l'âme du possesseur du chakra qu'elle décrit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hum ... Pour te donner un exemple, Kikyô voit mon chakra de couleur violet car je maîtrise le suiton de couleur "bleu" et le katon de couleur "rouge". La forme de mon chakra possède des courbes fluides s'entrelaçant vers le haut de mon corps, alors qu'en bas elle voit avec des formes irrégulières et rectilignes. Elle décrit, ainsi, mes affinités avec le Mokuton avec les entrelacements et le Dôton.

\- Mais si une autre personne a les mêmes affinités que toi, demanda Naruto, curieux. Comment fait-elle pour vous différencier ?

\- Huhuhuhu... Un chakra est unique à chacun. Par exemple ! Les jumelles Yzan et Lili. Elles maîtrisent toutes les deux le katon et le suiton. Toutefois leurs chakras sont différents. Yzan est perçue comme une boule de feu blanc par Kikyô, tandis que Lili est vue comme une tornade rouge. Pourtant elles ont les mêmes affinités mais elles se sont plus consacrées à un élément particulier, étant complémentaires.

\- Je crois comprendre mais...

\- Shhhh... On reprendra après tu veux, beau blond, l'interrompit la dirigeante, avec un sourire amusé. De plus, il semblerait que votre professeur ait repris du poil de la bête. Mekashi a fait un excellent travail sur ses blessures, Kakashi n'est pas du tout gêné par ses précédentes fractures. J'ai bien fait de la lui envoyer ! Hn! »

En effet, plus loin, le Ninja Copieur venait de relancer le combat par un lancer d'une vague de kunais et shurikens explosifs.

•°•°•°•°•

Pendant qu'une discussion des plus intéressantes se déroulait dans la foule, les deux combattants se faisaient désormais face, semblant se jauger du regard. Étant suffisamment éloignés de la foule, le gris lança avec amusement:

« Hng! Tu es bien plus rapide que dans mes souvenirs, et tu hésites largement moins qu'avant, Kikyô!

\- Huhuhuhu... C'est gentil Kakashi. Tu t'es bien amélioré aussi! Mais... Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de t'avoir comme les dernières fois, huhuhuhu !

\- Maaaa... Tu as bien raison... J'ai beau m'entraîner, ton coup m'est toujours aussi fatal... D'ailleurs comment l'avais-tu baptisé à l'époque ?

\- "La souplesse du Félin". L'enchainement me rappelait les mouvements d'un chat quand il retombe sur ses pattes, avant de se carapater, huhuhuhu... Mais " la souplesse du Chat" ça l'aurait pas fait, huhuhuhu !

\- Hahahahaha... En effet, c'est beaucoup moins classe. M'enfin trêve de plaisanteries. Nous avons un duel à finir... Prête?

\- Quand tu veux, mon grand, s'exclama la ténébreuse en retirant son bandeau. Je t'attends! »

Ce sont sur ces mots que le Ninja Copieur avait lancé sa vague de kunaïs et shurikens piégés. L'Uchiha, voyant arriver vers elle les armes de jets, fit un flip arrière, tentant de les éviter mais les explosifs s'activèrent dans son dos. La détonation et le souffle l'envoyèrent valdinguer à l'est du Terrain.

À peine fut-elle relevée que la ténébreuse dut éviter une nouvelle vague d'armes de jets. L'Uchiha s'élança ensuite à toute vitesse vers les arbres délimitant le campement. Une fois au sommet de l'un d'eux, Kikyô se mordit le pouce avant de faire une série de signes compliqués, de tracer un cercle sur l'intérieur du poignet droit et de murmurer:

« Technique des grelots démoniaques, le grelot de sang... Libération ! »

Son poignet marqué se mit à s'illuminer, faisant apparaître du membre un grelot en métal sanglant, attaché à l'articulation par un filin rougeoyant, semblant le nourrir. Tandis que la jeune femme sentait une petite part de puissance venir en elle, son katana s'entoura d'une aura de chakra rouge en ronronnant sinistrement.

« Finalement... Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de commencer à la desceller... Espérons que le combat ne dure pas trop longtemps, se siffla-t-elle à elle-même. »

D'un bond, elle retourna au combat, atterrissant à quatre pattes avec agilité, avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers son opposant, dégainant son katana géant. Le Ninja de Konoha lui lança une nouvelle vague de kunais qu'elle para d'un geste souple de son imposante lame, continuant sa course effrénée.

Face à son adversaire, elle balança le tranchant de son arme vers lui qui la bloqua avec la lame d'un dernier kunaï. S'ensuivit un duel de force entre eux, avant que d'une impulsion de chakra, la kunoïchi le repoussa. Le jounin sauta haut dans les airs pour éviter un coup de lame assassine.

Kakashi enchaîna une série de signes, abaissant son masque avant de souffler une longue gerbe de flammes. Kikyô planta alors son katana dans le sol, fit une série de signes et apposa ses deux paumes sur la terre d'où sortait désormais un dôme de glace, protégeant la mercenaire. Puis formant une autre série de signes, elle posa sa main droite sur ses yeux, les descellant, sous le hurlement désapprobateur de sa supérieure.

•°•°•°•°•

Patientant sous son bouclier de glace, la jeune femme réalisa un autre jutsu:

« Technique des grelots démoniaques, le grelot du chakra... Libération ! »

À nouveau son chakra augmenta, illuminant et faisant vibrer son sabre quelques instants et changea la couleur du grelot, lié à son poignet, pour un bleu marine flamboyant. Se préparant à recevoir son adversaire, elle lança un dernier jutsu, faisant apparaître des flammes de chakra bleu glace sur ses poings.

Quand, enfin, le Ninja Copieur réussit à faire disparaître une grande partie du dôme protecteur, Kikyô se jeta sur lui une énième fois. Un de ses poings manqua de peu l'argenté, s'enfonçant dans le sol, alors que ce dernier se fit transpercer par des stalagmites de glace aussi tranchants que les crocs d'une bête. Encore une fois, le professeur dut s'éloigner de la ténébreuse d'un saut périlleux arrière, cette dernière siffla alors avec sourire sadique:

« Technique Hyoton, Kōri no kiba no jutsu (les crocs de glace)! »

D'autres stalagmites sortirent de terre, droit vers le Ninja de Konoha. Ce dernier relança un katon, provoquant l'arrêt de la progression dangereuse des crocs de glace mais aussi l'agrandissement du sourire machiavélique de la jeune femme. Un épais brouillard se leva alors autour de nos deux combattants les cachant à la vue de tous les spectateurs.

•°•°•°•°•

Un ricanement s'éleva dans l'esprit de Kikyô, la faisant frémir et trembler, alors qu'elle se fondait à son tour dans la brume opaque, se cachant des yeux de son adversaire:

« Huhuhuhu... Libère moi Kikyô...

\- Non. Tais-toi! Ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Aller, ronronna la voix, semblant ignorer l'ordre. Laisse-moi nous venger de ce traitre d'assassin...

\- Je... Non! ... Non...

\- Mais... Il a laissé pour mort notre Obito... Et tué Rin-chan de ses propres mains pour la réussite de stupides missions... Au lieu de la sauver, continua de susurrer la voix dans son esprit.

\- ... Tais-toi... Je t'en prie... Tais-toi, déclara la kunoïchi, perdue.

\- Il t'avait promis de prendre soin d'eux... Il ne l'a pas fait ... Il t'a menti... Allez... Laisse-moi te venger... Vous venger... Tous les trois... Allez... Laisse-moi réaliser ton désir le plus secret. » Lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, lui donnant l'impression de la tenir par les épaules et d'être derrière elle.

Kikyô la fit alors taire en se giflant violemment, avant de former un jutsu avec une rage sans nom, murmurant dans un écho:

" Technique Hyoton, muhyō no hari no jutsu (le brouillard aux aiguilles de glace)! "

À ce moment-là de fines aiguilles tranchantes se formèrent partout dans la brume avant de se lancer, dans un sifflement strident, vers leur cible. Ce dernier peina à les éviter, s'en prenant plusieurs sur les bras, les jambes et le dos. Il se débarrassa du brouillard piégé, avec le souffle d'une technique futon de base.

Il retrouva la jeune fille penchée vers l'avant, le dos tressautant sous la respiration haletante de cette dernière. Elle releva avec lenteur la tête, masquant ainsi volontairement ses yeux, avant que d'un geste brusque elle ne les plonge dans ceux onyx de l'Hatake.

« Gōsuto sentōki no genjutsu (Genjutsu du combattant fantôme) ! »

Face à elle, désormais, Kakashi se battait, face à une Kikyô invisible et irréelle, dans un nouveau corps à corps, ne se doutant pas qu'il venait d'être plongé dans un genjutsu redoutable de l'Uchiha. Les yeux de cette dernière, autrefois d'un noir d'encre, arboraient à présent un Sharingan rouge, à la forme d'une étoile à huit branches complexe noire, du centre de laquelle brillait une pupille fine et verticale propre aux félins.

Elle le fixa pendant un long moment avant de former une série de signes, faisant hurler de désapprobation Shinji, quand cette dernière la reconnut de loin. Encore une fois, le grelot et le katana se mirent à luire, prenant une teinte noire, et teintant d'un son sinistre à vous foutre les pétoches en moins de deux secondes.

Quand la Kunoïchi se sentit de nouveau remplie d'énergie, elle fila rejoindre son adversaire et le cueillit d'un coup de poing dans la tête, le sortant ainsi de son illusion. Ce dernier se reprit peu de temps après avant de se mettre à attaquer véritablement la senseï adversaire et non une vulgaire illusion d'elle, dans une tenue très accrocheuse. Encore une nouvelle fois un duel au taijutsu se créa, mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'avantage sur l'autre. Soudain, d'un coup de pied circulaire, l'argenté fit reculer son opposante pour lancer un jutsu:

« Raiton, Kage Bunshin no jutsu, fit il en faisant apparaître le clone.

\- Technique Hyoton, Kōrinohonō ni ken no jutsu (les poings aux flammes glacières) » répliqua la jeune femme, profitant aussi de la distance pour faire apparaître à nouveau les flammes bleues sur ses poings.

Le combat était encore plus rude, et malgré son clone Kakashi peinait à infliger de sérieux dégâts à son ancienne amie, tandis qu'elle, avec son Sharingan poussé à fond, râlait, pour à la fois éviter les attaques du double électrique et donner ses coups à l'argenté. Mais un manque d'adresse pour l'une ou un bon usage de la technique de permutation pour l'autre fit que Kikyô frappa le clone piégé de foudre.

Le coup de jus qu'elle se prit fut si violent qu'il l'envoya s'écraser au milieu de la zone de combat, inconsciente.

•°•°•°•°•

Un silence oppressant s'en suivit, inquiétant l'ancien ANBU et les observateurs. Seul le bruit du tintement sinistre se faisait entendre dans la clairière, ce son devenant de plus en aiguë et horripilant avant de devenir, d'un coup, silencieux.

La seconde suivante, une vague puissante de chakra se libéra du corps inconscient et déferla sur tout le terrain, obligeant les ninjas à se protéger face à elle.

Seule Shinji se remit de sa surprise et hurla, paniquée, au responsable de la team 7:

« KAKASHIII! COURS ! ÉLOIGNE-TOI D'ELLE LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE! MAAAINTENAAAANT! »

Ne laissant pas le temps d'obéir à l'Argenté, un rire sinistre digne des plus grands psychopathes, retentit alors dans la clairière, figeant l'épouvantail en comprenant son origine. Ce dernier n'était autre que le corps assommé de la jeune Uchiha. Plus si assommé que ça puisse qu'il prit appui sur ses mains et ses jambes doucement, avec une lenteur angoissante, la tête baissée, et ses cheveux libérés de leur ruban blanc, alors que le rire s'amplifiait tout comme les soubresauts sur ses épaules, au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme se remettait lentement sur ses jambes.

Une fois debout, elle balança sa tête en arrière, hurlant d'un rire fou et sombre tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de choc frappa les personnes aux alentours. De sa main droite, la mercenaire dégagea de son visage sa lourde mèche, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux vairons. Le gauche porteur du Sharingan et le droit d'un œil doré pétillant de sadisme et dont la pupille était semblable à celle d'un félin. Mais les deux yeux portaient non plus la couleur ordinaire du blanc au niveau de la sclérotique mais un noir synonyme de ténèbres et de folie, ayant pris possession de l'esprit de ce corps. Sa voix, auparavant douce et rassurante était devenue rauque et remplie de haine, quand elle déclara avec un ton de plaisir non refoulé :

« Aaaah... Quel bonheur de se sentir enfin libre dans ce corps... Qu'il est agréable de pouvoir enfin bouger et... Vivre comme on l'entend... »

À nouveau, elle éclata d'un rire de pure folie avant de se retourner et de fixer droit dans les yeux la chef mercenaire :

« Oooooh... Mais qui vois-je donc là? Si ce n'est pas ma chère Shinji?

\- Ferme-la au lieu de dire des conneries, commença à siffler la chef du groupe avant de se faire couper par sa cadette.

\- Pfff... Tu es toujours en train de me casser mes délires... Et me mettre des bâtons dans les roues Shinji, siffla-t-elle avec un ton hautain. Hummm? Mais que vois-je? Nous ne serions pas seules cette fois-ci ? Tant miieuuux, reprit-elle d'une voix suave et traînante puis si enfantine et timide qu'elle en devenait macabre et horripilante. Tu ne nous présente pas ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas le faire d'aboooord... Je suis bien trop timide! »

Les membres Uchiha se mirent alors, instinctivement, devant ceux de l'équipe 7, faisant barrière de leur corps, tandis que Sakura demanda de sa voix chevrotante de peur:

« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celle-là ?

\- Ce qu'il lui arrive c'est que Kikyô a cru pouvoir gérer le chakra qu'elle a descellé de son katana sans L'éveiller, répondit Tsuki, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Qui ça, demanda Saï la voix plate d'émotion.

\- La deuxième âme qui l'habite... »

Un rire tonitruant et glacial les fit taire et se concentrer sur la folle furieuse pliée en deux. Cette dernière se calma brutalement et reprit d'une voix amusée et pleine de folie ténébreuse :

« Puisque que Shinji ne semble pas décidée à le faire ni aucunes de ses... Larbins... Je me dévoue à le faire... Prenez note que c'est un privilège dont je vous fais part! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. On me nomme Kyouki. Kyouki La Vengeance! Pour votre plus grand Déplaisir et Horreur, s'exclama-t-elle d'un grand rire et dans une grande révérence théâtrale ironique. »

 **A Suivre**

Ouuaaaah ! Il était dur et long celui-là ! Mais bon! Je me rattrape ! J'ai déjà pas mal avancé sur le cinquième chapitre !

* * *

 **Le coin de l'Auteure et des Personnages.**

 **Naruto** : …

 **Sasuke** : …

 **Sakura** : …

 **Saï** : …

 **Kakashi** : …

 **Tora** : Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

 **Tsuki** : …

 **Lili et Yzan** : …

 **Tamura** : …

 **Mekashi** : …

 **Tora** : Oï ! Vous vous y mettez pas vous aussi les filles !

 **Shinji :** Comprends-nous Tora... Tu viens de nous donner en pâture à une folle furieuse assoiffée de sang !

 **May** : C'est vrai ! En plus, elle va s'en prendre à Naruto et Kakashi ! Et on n'a plus notre gentille Kikyô

 **Tora** : Roooooh pas de panique... Elle va pas vous manger tout cru comme un démon à queues

 **Kyouki** ( _qui préparait un barbecue géant_ ) : Ow... Dommage... Je me serais bien mangé la rose et le cacheton moi !

 **Sakura et Saï** ( _qui filent loin de Kyouki_ ): HAAAAAAAAAA ! * _disparaissent au loin_ *

 **Kyubi** ( _qui aidait Kyouki_ ) : Bah ! T'en fais pas ! Ils devaient pas avoir bon goût... Toutefois... Suis sûr qu'avec une bonne garniture et sauce, ils auraient été délicieux...

 **Kyouki** ( _se tourne vers le renard géant_ ) : C'est ce que je voulais faire tu vois ! Avec un peu de...

 **Tora** ( _qui serre de bouclier humain aux autres personnages restant_ ) : STOP ! Vous faîtes bien la paire vous deux ! Mais personne ne mangera personne ! JE N'ECRIS PAS DU CANNIBALISME MOI !

 **Kyouki et Kyubi** : Rooooooh... Rabat-joie !

 **Tora** : Si vous voulez ! Mais arrêtez de faire peur aux autres ! Kyubi ! Tu baves ! Et Kyouki range moi ce katana !

 **Kikyô** ( _qui apparaît en larmes_ ) : Reviewez pour que je redevienne moi-mêêêêême ! Je veux pas disparaître ! Pitié !


End file.
